


Juice Ortiz NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Juice Ortiz NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Whether or not you like cuddling, that’s exactly what you’re gonna get. He holds you to him and looks after you. He pushes your hair out of your face, kisses your sweaty skin, whispers sweet nothings to you. He makes sure that you drink water, even when you say you’re not thirsty. He lets you come down and relax but never lets you fall asleep without urging you to go and pee. “I’ll still be right here babygirl.” Once you’re back and down from the high, he usually will cuddle with you for a minute more before getting up and getting the two of you snacks. He may or may not keep little snacks in his nightstand drawer for this exact reason. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves his chest. He knows how much you love it, how sexy you think it is, how you love cuddling into it, how safe and protected it makes you feel. How you love to put your hands on it. How you trace a fingertip along the tattoos there after you make love. His favorite part of you is your thighs and your ass. He can’t really pick which. They both make his mouth water. Just watching you walk around the house in a pair of panties gets him going. He loves when your thighs wrap around him, whether it’s his waist or his head. He loves the strength and softness that exist there at the same time and its the same story with your ass. He loves to touch it, to look at it, to rock against it when he takes you from behind. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

On your face or inside. He loves the look of you covered in him, but he also loves the thought of filling you up and knowing that you are utterly his. He loves the unspoken claim that he feels over you when he does. He loves how whiny you get and how you want to be claimed by him just as much as he wants to claim you. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Worn panties. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He knows what he’s doing. He’s been with plenty of the Croweaters in his time, along with the girls he had been with back in Queens. He’s got a fair share of experience and knows how to be a giving lover. He knows how to pay attention, how to listen and how to please. He will fine-tune his skill to fit whoever he is with. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

It’s a toss-up between missionary and spooning. He wants to be close to you. He wants yo feel your skin pressed against him, your body against his. He prefers to see your face and look at your expressions so even when he spoons you, he had his hand softly gripping your cheeks or jaw, guiding you to look over at him. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Surprisingly serious. While he can be goofy almost every other time, sex with you is always serious. He may laugh a little here, tease you playfully a little there, but no matter whether he’s making love to you or fucking you, he’s always tuned into you and focused. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He shaves bare. It is rare indeed when you find him with a bit of stubble or hair, though it isn’t all that unwelcome. Usually when he comes back from a long run or if he’s done time.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Even with your hair balled into his fist and you bent over the kitchen counter, he’s always intimate. He’s always playing into you and keeps an element of romance no matter the circumstance. He loves the intimacy of being with you and always makes it a point to incorporate it. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Not necessarily often, but he definitely isn’t above it. He’s loyal and would never dream of cheating while on a run so he is very familiar with bringing pleasure to himself. He almost always will do it with thoughts of you and you know not to question why sometimes a pair or two of your panties come up missing when he’s on a run. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Possibly a D/s or d d l g. He feels like he’s always being told what to do and how to do it with people often not trusting him or putting him in power, so being in charge is something I can definitely see him enjoying. Having that bit of power and knowing that you trust him enough to submit to him and hand over control.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

At home with privacy. He doesn’t want to get walked in on or interrupted so your place or his if the preferred location.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He can be such a hopeless romantic and he worships you so heavily that it really doesn’t take much. Getting to baby you or seeing you in his shirt and your panties with nothing else will get him going faster than anything. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Apart from causing you serious harm, he doesn’t have many limits. He’d be willing to try almost anything if you wanted to. He would need to know that you really wanted to. Marking you up in the sense of spankings, biting, or things like that he would be open to so long as that was what you wanted. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Giving. Juice would damn near give his eyesight if it meant he could spend as long as he wanted with his face buried between your legs. He lives for going down on you. It’s his ultimate weakness. He loves everything about it, from the look on your face to the taste of you to the sounds that you make. He loves to receive too, but 9/10 times, he’d pick to give. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He usually prefers to go slow and soft because he loves to hear you beg and he loves to work you up. but he definitely has a thing for rough sex. He’s very versatile when it comes to sex and changes it up every time. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s game, so long as it’s secured. If someone could walk in and see you exposed, it’s a no go, no matter how hard he may be. No one is allowed to see you like that except him and if he has to ache until he gets you home and in private then that’s just what he’ll do. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

As far as anything in public where someone could see you, that’s a no. But experimenting with you in privacy, he’s willing to try almost anything at least once. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Juice would rather collapse with a heat stroke than to leave you unsatisfied. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

In the beginning, he’s a little hesitant, worrying that he’s not satisfying you or that you feel unfulfilled but in time he warms up the idea and eventually he’s the one buying them for you because he loves that its an addition that can help him make you come harder, which is ultimately his goal. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He’s not that big on teasing you unless it’s after a fight or something of the sort. That’s how he will take out his frustrations, by teasing you until you’re begging. But it is rare. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Juice has no problem letting himself be heard. He doesn’t focus on what noises he makes much, just what slips out. He does, however, talk dirtier than a sailor to you when in bed. For as sweet and shy as he may be in regular life, he’s got a mouth that would make an elderly woman faint if she heard the filth that comes from it when he’s in bed with you. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

I’m not even about to get into this. We all know that babyboy is packin

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He’ll give you a run for your money. Night or day, summer or winter, weekday or weekend, he’s always ready to be with you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He doesn’t tend to fall asleep easily unless he’s really drunk or is back from a long run. Usually, he’s up, holding you, thinking about how lucky he is to have you and how perfect you are, looking at you as you drift off.


End file.
